Love is in the Air
by Cocolover2020
Summary: Today is Sword and Hearts Day. Izzy is going to tell Jake how her feelings for him. How will things turn out? Read and find out. One-shot


**I decide to make this story a one-shot and plz r&r.**

**Sword and Hearts Day**

Izzy's POV:

Today she was going to tell him. She was going to tell Jake how she feels around. No matter what Izzy would have to face the answer that he gave her. Oh crud I got nothing to give him or cubby for Sword and Hearts Day. She then ran to off to find them something.

Jake's POV:

He was going to do it. He was going to tell Izzy that he loves her. People might say he likes Marina the Mermaid, but he doesn't. Oh, shoot I forgot to get something for Izzy and Cubby for Sword and Hearts Day. Then he was of to find the perfect gift.

Izzy's POV:

She found the perfect gift for Cubby. It was another map, but it had more islands that the crew had not yet explore. She was glad that she found him something, but what she found for Jake was a seashell shaped like a heart. She hoped that he would her or better yet that he would love her back. He probably just laugh at her. It's obvious that he like Marina. I mean who wouldn't she's beautiful, compassionate, and again she's a mermaid. But I guess that is his choice, but she has to at least try.

Jake's POV:

He found a gift for Izzy. It was another bandana. The fabric was a light oink with golden stars embodied on it and for cubby a big coconut (sorry had no idea what to give him). It was like on cue Izzy walked in the room. She had her hands behind her back. I quickly hid the gifts somewhere behind me and said, "Yey Hey Izzy." She looked startled she replied " Yey Hey Jake I didn't see you there." There was a awkward silence between us and then she said" I better be going so um see you later." I wonder why she had to leave in such a hurry?

Izzy's POV:

That was too close. If he had seen the gifts she would be... Well um... something. She wrapped the gifts and put them away. She laid down on her bed thinking about what will happen after she tells him. Will he feel the same way for her or will he laugh at her? One things for sure she would have to deal with it.

~Later~( still Izzy's POV)

It was the Swords and Hearts Day party and all of there friends were there. She went up to cubby to give him his gift. He had a very excited look on his face. He then ran off somewhere towards the ocean. She was then off to find Jake. Her heart pounded against her chest. It seemed that withy every step she took it got louder and louder. Just her luck,she thought when Jake walked over to her. "Hey Izzy." He said. His faced looked a little bit redder then usual. She then replied " Hi." She felt her face bet warmer.

Jake's POV:

He felt his face get even hotter. He tried to calm himself down, but it didn't seem to work. He quickly got out his gift for Izzy and said " Hey um... Izzy I got you something." She looked at the gift and her face broke out in a smile. Then she did something he didn't expect she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. His face got redder. When she got done hugging him she put her hands over mouth and started to say "I'm so sorry Jake I didn't mean to I..I..I got you something." He had to admit it was kinda cue when she was fluster. She put up her hands to show a shell shape like a heart. He took it at of her hand and he said " Wow Izzy this is amazing." Then it was a awkward silence. "Hey Izzy there's something I wanted to tell you."

Izzy's POV:

"What did he want to tell me?" She thought. Her face got hotter as Jake leaned closer and closer to her face. He then spoke the four words she had always wanted to hear "I love you, Izzy." She then closed the gap between them. Their lips pressed together. When they broke apart both of their faces were red as tomatoes. " I love you, too."

No Ones POV:

And now booth Jake and Izzy finally told each other their feeling for each other. If you were wondering were skully was he was at a different island with another bird. So I wonder what happen when Cubby went to the ocean. Well lets find out.

Cubby's POV:

He clutched the golden chain of a necklace in his hand. He saw the mermaids sitting on the rocks by the sea. He quickly walked to a specific mermaid named Stormy. "Hi Stormy." He said. She turned her around and faced Cubby. "Hi, Cubby." She said. He pulled out the necklace from his pocket and said "I got you something." When her eyes saw the necklace she kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
